


out with a bang

by Anonymous



Series: anon's mcyt stuff [7]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Not Beta Read, as usual, there is a respawn after the death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28144530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: They were approaching the heart of L'manberg, towards the dock where Techno knew a large wanted poster of him was hanging.orTechno's execution goes a bit differently
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), i am once again asking for those tags to be condensed
Series: anon's mcyt stuff [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073708
Comments: 9
Kudos: 134
Collections: Anonymous





	out with a bang

**Author's Note:**

> basic stuff for this:  
> \- doesn't follow how technos execution actually went  
> \- respawning doesnt wake you up in a bed. your body stays in the same place and the fatal injury is healed just enough to keep you alive. scars happen. 
> 
> thats it lol
> 
> i usually write fluffy stuff but truth be told angst is my one true love. i love being in pain. so i wrote pain. also idk how to really rate? lmk if the rating should be higher for the death thing

Techno glared at Tubbo's back, the boy walking steadily ahead of him. Were it not for the boy's height and lack of ram horns, Techno could've thought he was walking to his death behind Schlatt. The thought of the dead man made him scowl, and he flexed his bound hands behind his back. One of his 'guards' must've seen the motion, because Quackity let out an annoyed noise before reaching forward to smack his arm. 

"Cut it out," Quackity sounded serious behind him, but Techno wasn't intimidated even a bit. Sighing, Techno forced himself to focus beyond Tubbo, towards where he was being led. 

They were approaching the heart of L'manberg, towards the dock where Techno knew a large wanted poster of him was hanging. The sun was slowly beginning to set, and Techno found himself admiring the floating lanterns. He begrudgingly admitted to himself that Tubbo's L'manberg was beautiful, even with the ugly government that ruled it. 

Being led up the steps, Techno's eyes quickly focused on where Phil was standing above the dock. His father was watching him, blue eyes locking with his red ones. Techno shot him a lazy smile, and he watched as Phil relaxed minutely, smiling back at him. Tension still held his body rigid, and it only took a moment before Techno saw Purpled only a short distance from Phil, crossbow ready to shoot the man at a moments notice. 

Techno felt a growl rise in his throat. How dare they treat his father like this. They were threatening the man's last life so Techno wouldn't resist, and his chest tightened as he realized he would comply with anything if it kept his dad alive. Phil seemed to know this too, and Techno could see the despair in Phil's eyes as his boy was forced to his knees by Quackity and Fundy. 

Tubbo turned to look down at him as he pulled a parchment from his jacket. The boy seemed almost smug as he began to read out loud. 

"Technoblade. It is time for you to face the consequences of your actions. You committed several acts of terrorism against the great nation of L'manberg. We have come together to decide on a punishment, and it has been decided that you shall pay for the turmoil you caused with your death."

A subtle rage burned beneath Techno's skin as he looked at who his little brother's best friend had become. The power of being president had corrupted him, just as Techno knew it would. A smile was on Tubbo's face, no kindness behind it. Techno didn't let any emotions show on his face as a crossbow appeared in Tubbo's hands. He heard the anxious flutter of wings, and subtly looked to see Phil on the edge of the ledge he was on, that damned crossbow still trained on him. 

Techno tried to keep his face still, hoping that his dad would understand that he didn't want the old man risking his last life for him. He still had all three of his left, and as much as he would miss boasting about how he never died, losing a life would be worth saving his father. Phil's body was coiled tight, clearly wanting to jump in. He stayed still though, and Techno prayed he'd stay like that. 

Turning his eyes back to Tubbo, a breath escaped him as he watched the boy load a firework into the crossbow. He quickly schooled his expression back to being blank, not wanting the boy to know how panic was beginning to creep into Techno's chest. 

The crossbow was aimed directly at his forehead the next time he blinked. Techno's heart was beating quickly, and keeping his breathing under control was a struggle. Swallowing, Techno's eyes moved to meet Tubbo's. His outward indifference seemed to be getting on Tubbo's nerves, the fake smile gone. Good. He wasn't going to give the boy the satisfaction of seeing him panic. 

He didn't break eye contact for even a moment. Tubbo glared at him before cracking a smile again. 

"It's time, Technoblade."

And Techno's vision was filled with a colorful flash, the loud bang overlapping the screaming of his father. 

\---

(Phil had told him what dying was like, once. It wasn't something that he wanted to talk about, but broke to the constant questioning from Techno. He'd already lost two of his three lives, and he recounted the feelings of the deaths while sparing him the actual details of how he died. That far away look in his dad's eyes as he explained made Techno regret asking.)

\---

He felt like he was floating. For a brief moment in time, Techno's consciousness was alone in the void. It was peaceful. 

And then it wasn't. 

The first thing Techno registered was the pain. It felt like he was on fire. He kept his eyes squeezed shut, as if that would help the agony he was in. Phil had warned him that he would feel the pain of his fatal injury upon waking up for his next life. Techno never thought it could be this bad though. Respawning only brought you back from death. It didn't heal injuries, only repairing the fatal injury to the point where you were barely alive. 

He couldn't tell if was making noise or not, his ears still ringing from the blast. He could distantly tell he was laying on the dock, rough wood cutting into the side of his burning face. He attempted to crack open his eyes, and he could tell he whimpered at the harsh light that brought more pain. He closed his eyes again. 

Reputation be damned, Techno just wanted to curl into a ball until the pain left his body. His limbs felt like dead weight though, and he was completely unable to move them. 

He wasn't sure how long it was until the ringing in his ears quieted down enough for him to hear the rest of the world. He heard yelling surrounding him, Phil's voice being the loudest. It sounded like his dad was standing right above him, probably protecting him from another blast. 

Techno whimpered again, and he felt like a piglet again, just wanting his dad to hold him like he did when he was little and scraped his knee bad enough for it to scar. He wanted to hear the way his dad's voice went soft as he hummed to him, not yelling and angry like it was now. 

Phil's voice moved closer, and a warm, calloused hand gripped Techno's shoulder. The words being said around him were indecipherable, but he could tell when Phil changed to talk to him, a much softer and worried tone taking over. Techno tried opening his eyes again, but it felt like they were glued shut now. 

He tried calling for his dad, but he knew the word didn't come out right, his own voice sounding jumbled to him. The hand on his shoulder left briefly before his body was being moved. 

He was shifted so he could be picked up, and he felt heavy yet weightless as his head leaned against Phil's shoulder. More talking surrounded him, and Phil's voice sounded angry again before quieting down as he was carried somewhere. 

The pain hadn't gotten any better, but the ringing leaving his ears helped just a little bit. Phil was talking quietly above him, likely to either Techno or himself. He could feel Phil's heartbeat, and it was far too fast, the man clearly in a panic. Guilt momentarily took over his mind, pain forgotten for only a second as he felt awful for causing the panic Phil was in. Agony quickly took over again, seemingly doubled as punishment for ignoring it. 

Techno whined and he heard Phil shush him from above as he was placed down on something soft, probably a bed. He heard Phil walk away and shuffle through his chests before quick steps approached again. 

A fruity scent filled the air as a potion was uncorked. A moment later, a wet cloth gently touched his face. He flinched at the touch on his burned skin before relaxing as he realized whatever was on the cloth brought relief. A sigh escaped him as Phil took care of his injuries. By the time Phil pulled away, he felt considerably better, but still in a considerable amount of pain. 

Phil was moving around nearby, probably cleaning up. He heard his dad move back towards him before sitting down on the bed next to him heavily. A hand gently ran through his hair. 

"Techno? Can you open your eyes for me?" Phil's voice was soft and calming. It took a Herculean amount of effort, but Techno managed to get his eyes open. Everything was very bright, and Phil's blurry face swam in his vision. By the time his vision stopped spinning, Phil had moved closer, probably trying to make it easier for Techno to focus on him. Techno grunted as he tried to clear his vision up, but everything stayed blurred. He tried lifting a hand to rub his eyes, but Phil quickly kept his hand away from his face. 

"You can't touch your face. It's still badly burned." Even through the blur, Phil was frowning, concern evident in his voice. Techno sighed and closed his eyes again, deciding to worry about his vision later. 

The man above him sighed, and a kiss was pressed on the top of his head, on his hair and away from his skin. 

"Get some rest Techno. You've been through a lot tonight."

**Author's Note:**

> so i like actually kinda had to sit there and google who is currently on lmanbergs side because i watch techno the most lol so i also dont have a great mental map of the current lmanberg either


End file.
